Butterfly
by Nari-sama
Summary: When the Vampires won the war four years ago Kaname never thought this would happen. AU Kaname/Zero
1. Chapter 1

**Well well this isn't exactly an original idea I got the idea from reading Sagakure's fic Cradle of Blood. I thought about how awesome it would the other way around...this is Kaname's POV though, the next chapter will be Zero's.  
**

**So here's my Christmas fic lol**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Knight! no siree!

**Butterfly**  
Chapter 1 Defiant Rose

_I spin  
Like a butterfly  
In the wind  
I can't escape  
The webs you've been spun  
I won't admit defeat  
I won't admit you've won..._

"Hey Kaname-sempai what would you like for Christmas?" Yuuki asked cheerfully as they strolled down the streets of town, the streetlights lighting their way. It was only 4 O'clock in the afternoon but the snow darkened the sky even more...everything else looked so cheerful with the whole town having been Christmasfied... decorations covered all the stores and cheesy music was pumped through the speakers of the shopping centre...everyone seemed to have forgotten they lived in Japan.

"Anything you think of will be nice Yuuki" he replied diplomatically.

"Awww but I have no idea" She whined "and Christmas is only a week away...anyway what should we get the Chairman?"

"A cookbook definitely" he said seriously cringing at what Cross thought of as not only edible for human/vampire consumption but also tasty.

As they walked past a old shopfront window Kaname stopped suddenly and stared at the tinted glass oddly.

"What is it Kaname-sempai?" Yuuki asked wondering why he had stopped.

"Yuuki...when you look at this window what do you see?" he asked curiously.

She walked back to where he was and stared up at the window wondering what he was on about.

"I don't see anything except glass Kaname-sempai, what's up" she asked concerned about the pureblood's vacant stare.

"Nothing...Yuuki I must of forgotten to take my tablets this morning I'm seeing things" Kaname reassured her and followed her.

"Well we can go back to the Academy if you're tired" she offered worried about her savior.

"Okay" he agreed following after the prefect who skipped cheerfully down the street while he was stuck carrying their shopping bags...though to tell the truth he had offered to carry them.

**&**

Kaname hadn't been able to get to sleep. All night he'd been tossing and turning in his bed trying to get comfortable but he couldn't find a position that let him get to sleep with the thoughts of what he'd seen through the window plaguing his tired mind.

He was thankful that Yuuki hadn't been able to see what he had.

When he did finally manage to get to sleep defiant violet eyes haunted his dreams. The owner of them staring down at him as if daring anyone to touch him because if they did he would bite their head off.

It disturbed him almost that someone who appeared so subjugated could still look so defiant and determined. In such a supposedly relaxed seductive pose in the chair with his arms above him head and his legs spread its not until you look closing that he was chained and shackled in that position dressed in nothing more than a skimpy maid outfit that hung off his thin shoulders.

It was a glass only vampires could see through...a memory from years ago came to mind.

It had been Christmas Day four years ago and he'd gone to visit Yuuki but he'd ended up having a conversation with the Chairman as she played with her presents.

_'Kaname-kun...when the war ended didn't you ever wonder what happened to all the hunters' Cross had commented 'They didn't just drop their weapons and go get day jobs I'll tell you that...'_

_'What do you mean?' he'd asked.  
_

_'I for one never thought of you as naive just use your imagination' Cross told him pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose._

After four years ago he'd never heard about the Hunters Association again, it had disappeared and the Council had taken over their head quarters. It had never crossed his mind something like he was thinking had happened. He believed there was peace that the Hunters had surrendered and left the Vampires to control the Level E's.

Suddenly he shot out of bed and quickly got dressed again.

He had to go back.

**TBC**


	2. Saddened Orchid

**Wow this is the best reception to fic I think I've ever had before!** **Yes as everyone is saying Zero is freaking hot as a sex slave there is no denying it lol**

**This fic was my Christmas present to all my readers lol thanks for all the lovely reviews**. ** I agree Vistic personally I prefer Seme!KanamexUke!Zero a lot more.**

**This is Zero's Pov of chapter 1... Next chapter he actually meets Kaname and decides if he wants to punch him in his pretty face or not lol.  
**

**Disclaimer:** No I own nothing to do with Vampire Knight.

**Butterfly**  
Chapter 2 Saddened Orchid

_I open my eyes just a crack  
Everything's upside down  
And I can't find my way back  
Turning down and up  
I can't see which way  
Is which  
I'm stuck in dismay  
While all I can do is listen to what you say..._

Zero woke up still sore from his last client even though hunters healed quicker than the average human.

Kaito had been on shift the night before so he'd had some time to recover unfortunately he was the most popular amongst the sleazes so the longer he got off the more money his boss looses.

He slid his red dress off letting it fall to the floor and walked over to the shower cubicle.

Zero liked the time off but he needed the money...over the last four and a half years that's all he could think about...all the money he could make that's all that kept him sane well as sane as he could after being held prisoner with no social contact except the scum Vampires he paid to fuck.

He cringed a little as the cold water ran over his body and pushed his wet fringe back out of his violet eyes. He stepped out and quickly dried himself off, the last thing he wanted was for the staff to see him naked...he didn't do free shows.

Zero pulled on a clean dress from the wardrobe next to his bed, this time it was a purple maids outfit, for some reason the idiots decided to stick him in girls clothes as if he would be even more humiliated and break.

As if he ever would...he was thirteen when they bought him and they'd tried everything the sick bastards could think of to bend to their will but he wouldn't break, he still fought them every step of the way. Actually that was one of his draw cards, the clients would come in every so often thinking they're so good...thinking they reduce him to quivering mess.

The door creaked open "You're up Roze time to earn your keep" a man ordered him.

"Fuck off Kurenai" Zero yelled angrily, no one told him what to do.

"You better show some respect girlie" the Level B Vampire commanded slapping him in the side of his head but Zero just glared up at him "Have it your way, you get the chair today" he snapped his fingers and two lower level Vampires came in carrying a heavy ornate chair, the front legs, back and arm rests had shackles built into them.

Fucking bastard...one day would get out of here and he would kill Kurenai and all the other scum Vampires who had ruined his and Ichiru's lives.

**&**

He watched the people walking past...it was really the only thing he could do when he was up here with his legs and hands chained to the damn chair.

There was less people in this part of town this time of year because everyone seemed to be busy shopping and half the town seemed to be covered in bright coloured lights. He'd figured out long ago the glass had to be made so only Vampires could see through otherwise the people of this town were sicker than he thought if they saw him and walked away without even a second glance.

Sometimes he made up stories for the people who walked bye to pass the time until another client came in. He'd imagine what life would be like if he was on the other side of the glass and not some fucked up Zoo exhibit.

A tall brunette boy in his late teens was walking bye with a younger girl who by their similarity in appearance could have been his sister.

The boy suddenly stopped and stared up at Zero stunned.

Zero looked down at him as if asking him 'what the hell are you looking at? either go inside or fuck off' but he just kept staring up at him and it was starting to get annoying looking at his sad garnet eyes even if he was a lot more handsome than most Vampires he'd seen in his line of work.

He didn't need people pitying him. He hated it...Ichiru was the one everyone should feel sorry for, his little brother was out there somewhere slave to some pureblood bitch.

A low growl came from him he wanted to yell at him but the stupid bastards put a charm on his so he couldn't scare the customers away with the kind of vitriol he used come out with when he was first put on display.

The girl came back over after she'd walked on leaving her friend (brother?) staring at him. Zero saw his lips move as he said something to her though her couldn't make out what, they talked for a minute before they finally left thank the makers of all things pointy.

After the guy had left he stayed up in the window for hours, there was something about this time of year that always made it so there were less clients. After six hours he was allowed down so Kaito could take over.

As the bastards released him from his restraints once he was in the business room as Zero liked to call it he asked what was going on.

"You've got a customer, a rich one by the look of it so don't screw this up you little bitch...for once I'd like you to have more than one repeat customer" Kurenai told him while he puffed on his cigarette.

**TBC**


	3. Angry Lavender

**Yes folks I have read some of Moon Drop a long time ago. I thought of the management being bastards and changing their names to feminine ones like Zero to Roze and Kaito to Kaiko lol.**

** Originally Butterfly was going to be a Code Geass fic. My idea was the story as it is now but obviously set in Area 11 and revolving around Lelouch trying to help Suzaku lol. I came up with this when I was still in the CG fandom writing my fic Rambling. **

**It wasn't until I started with Corazon and got into Vampire Knight thus reading Cradle of Blood that I changed it into a VK fic, it was a bastard to swap locations and characters but I managed it hopefully. **

**I just liked the idea of Zero and Kaname being in it instead. So if you think it's similar well I didn't steal anything, I have enough ideas of my own I don't need to go stealing other peoples as well.**

**Anyway thanks all those of you who reviewed and sorry for the ranting and I'm sorry if I offended anyone. **

**On a lighter note ...yes Vistic, Zero will always be uke even if he's on top! lol.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything even remotely related to Vampire Knight

**Butterfly**  
Chapter 3 Angry Lavender

_I'm not a victim  
I don't need you to rush in_  
_You don't get to play hero here  
You thought I was some damsel in distress  
Now look at all the mess  
You've caused..._

When Kaname arrived back at the place he'd seen the boy he wasn't in the window anymore. He was about to leave when he spotted a door on the side of the building, it was the same colour as the building and out of the range of the street light so it was almost invisible in the dark.

He opened it and walked into the building. It was like stepping down the rabbit's hole, everything was decorated splendidly as if it was a gentlemen's club.

"Hello sir good evening" a middle aged man behind a reception desk greeted him, he looked like a Level B Vampire.

"There was a boy in your window this afternoon, he had silver hair and violet eyes?" Kaname asked him.

"Yes that was Roze sir, he is very popular...actually he's with another client at the moment if you would like to wait he is free in two hours" he explained.

**&**

"I'll see you again then" the Vampire said patting Zero's hair almost affectionately. He hated it when a client was like this honestly couldn't they just screw him, hand over his 50,000 yen an hour and get the hell out of here.

"Yeah sure" Zero replied trying to smile happily as he kissed him.

"Goodbye for now my dear" he whispered into his ear before he left.

Zero sighed and laid back on the bed, he had ten minutes to shower and dress as the staff came and changed the sheets and cleaned up.

Quickly he snuck back into his room through his private door and slipped into the shower. God those bastards were disgusting fortunately their money was as good as any human's.

Sometimes though he wondered how old these Vampires actually were, he'd heard from Kaito that there was a school not that far from here that allowed Vampires to attend along with humans. The idea was horrifying letting those leeches freely mingle with humans as if his parents had died for nothing.

He dried off and pulled on an dark lavender and black sleeved bubble dress before he combed his long back and tied it into a ponytail, it had been annoying him but the bastard wouldn't let him cut his hair.

**&**

Kaname waited patiently, he was so used to everyone just following his orders because he's a pureblood but he didn't seem to have any sway over the staff of this establishment. The only thing that talked here was money it seemed.

Two hours had passed bye and still the man before him had yet to exit the room, he wondered what he could be doing in there that would take him that long and then realised he was being an idiot after what he'd already seen.

Suddenly a man in his twenties exited the door and walked over to the counter.

"Thank sir that will be 100,000 yen please" the clerk asked and he handed over the cash "Was the to your liking sir?".

"Yes very, I think I'll return again sometime" he said smiling "Really Roze is something else, I wished I'd snapped him up myself" he joked picking up his coat and hat and left through the door Kaname had come through.

The clerk looked Kaname's way "Sir I'll need you to sign this please" he asked holding up a document "It's just to say you won't try to bite any of our staff, I wouldn't want someone as yourself to have to pay out the exorbitant amount of money if they were killed or turned".

"Okay" Kaname sighed and signed the paper, after he'd taken pen off paper the document burst into flames.

"It's a charm that stops you from being able to bite them that all" he said and pressed a button under the desk "You may go in now".

**&**

Zero thought the new guy was a little young to be at this sort of place...what was he 18, 19 years old in appearance, only a few years older than himself in Vampire years.

Looking at him closely it was then that he realised it was the guy from earlier who had been staring at him in the window. So he was either just like all the other guys he'd met during his time here and wanted a fuck or he'd was pitying him and though a innocent kitten like him needed saving from the big bad Vampires. Either way the meters still ticking away so he'd get his money.

"So you come here often?" Zero joked sarcastically as he laid spread out on the bed seductively, he was a professional after all.

"No this is my first time coming to a place like this" he replied looking him up and down "Honestly I only discovered this place existed today".

"Well well that's amazing a handsome pureblood like you not having a hunter as a bitch" Zero said bitterly.

"Why would I? My family wanted peace between Vampires and Hunters" the brunette answered sitting down next to him.

"Heh are we going to talk all night or are we going to get down to business?" he asked as he straddled him and pushed him back so he was laying down. Zero didn't need his sympathy if that's what the damn Vampire was feeling towards him, he was going to prove he need anything Vampire's help let alone a pureblood.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Vampire yelled his garnet eyes now blazing red.

"Just relax, I know what I'm doing Mister Vampire" Zero told him as he unbutton the other's pants.

**TBC**


	4. Forgetful Rosemary

**You wanted lemon so I tried the best I could lol** **thanks to all the reviews.**

**Yes Zero is very forward, he cares about two things at the beginning of this fic - his family and money.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Butterfly**  
Chapter 4 Forgetful Rosemary

_We both stand here and wait  
It's so quiet I almost can't bare  
It, but  
You know your name  
Won't come from my lips  
First  
You're standing there  
With your hands on your hips  
Waiting  
I can stay here and stare all day  
Your temper has always been the worst  
Impatient and so full of hate  
You just couldn't wait  
To try and make me give in..._

Kaname put his hands over the other's "Can you stop, I only came here to talk" he tried to tell him.

"Well I don't want to and you do know my rate is 50,000 an hour so you better get your money's worth" he said as his hand slid into Kaname's pants.

"I'm not going to sleep with you, I don't even know your name" he argued holding onto the boy's shoulders.

"Hi I'm Roze now we're introduced can we get some clothes off" he announced before going back to what he was doing.

"Stop trying to distract me, I meant your real name" Kaname ordered him.

"Oh you're one of those people...the name's Zero okay" He finally ceded stopping his efforts to peel Kaname's clothes off "And you are a Kuran"

"Yes my name is Kuran Kaname" he said sitting up.

"Okay that's enough of that I don't care who your are or what your big bad dark past is, I work here and I have a job that I just happen to do well now if you want conversation go find a nice girl..." Zero complained and smashed his soft lips into Kaname's "Your bringing my averages down".

"Ohhhhh" The pureblood moaned as Zero pressed his groin into his and for a second forgot what the hell he was there for in the first place.

"You like that? Well I've got more where that came from" Zero whispered in his ear and grazed his teeth along his pale neck.

Kaname couldn't help himself as his hands ran up Zero's outer thighs and up under his dress.

He looked straight into Kaname's eyes that were burning red again, yes that's what he wanted Zero wanted him to loose control and show the Vampire he was just a beast in human clothing.

He felt Kaname's tongue ran along his neck and he pulled off the Vampires jacket and shirt licking and biting his way down his defined chest.

"Ah!" he growled as Zero's hot mouth enclosed on his already aroused penis. While he distracted he pulled Kaname's pants off slowly all the way down to his ankles.

He may be on the bottom most of the time but sex was the only time where he felt he held power. He caused them to behave like this, reduced to there primal desires.

He pressed his mouth against Kaname's again their teeth grazing against each other. He could feel his claws digging into his back and he separated for a second as he pulled his dress over his head.

Kaname kicked off his pants and shoes wrapping his arms around Zero's narrow waist and threw him onto the bed face down and started licking the blood off the silver haired teens smooth pale back. He wanted so much to just tear into that pretty neck and lap up his delicious dark blood but the charm prevented his fangs from coming out. He was in a daze of pleasure, his head felt like it was wrapped in cotton wool and his heart was beating furiously in his chest like a drum.

"Urgh!" Zero gasped as Kaname entered him dry. Sure he was stretched still from the last customer but it still hurt like a bitch when the bastard thrust in without any lube or waiting for him to adjust.

Kaname pulled him up onto his knees and gripped his thighs, his claws digging into his hips.

Thrusting into him he hadn't felt this good since his parents were alive when he came inside him.

**&**

Zero laid on his stomach for a half an hour with Kaname collapsed on top of was annoying damn it especially seeing as the bastard was still inside him.

He sighed and waited for Kuran to wake up...the idiot was probably a virgin and didn't realised he just lost it to a hooker and a guy at that.

"Urghh mmm" Kaname mumbled as he stirred.

"Can you get up" Zero asked "You're kind of heavy" he shook the guy's shoulder roughly "Wake up damn it".

"That's not very nice you know Mister Hunter" Kaname whispered in his ear.

"Yeah yeah well Mister Vampire only do nice when my customers don't try and get me to be their personal shrink" he replied "Now get off me you have bony hips, I think you should go unless you want your bill to be as long as your arm".

"Okay okay but I will be back for that conversation" he said getting up covered in sweat and smelling slightly of blood.

"Persistent...you remind me of someone I used to know" Zero complained as he pulled on a satin dressing gown from a draw in the nightstand "Do what you want as long as you pay".

**TBC**


	5. Frozen Violet

**So you folks have been wanting some more back story as much as I could so here it is**.

**Thanks for the nice reviews I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight...really nothing to do with it at all

**Butterfly**  
Chapter 5 Frozen Violet

_You want what you can't have  
I don't believe you  
When you say you see  
My face  
You're never looking at me  
There's not even a trace  
I know you're really seeing someone else  
When we play our game  
You're not the same  
We've never been the same  
Since you called out someone else's name..._

Kaname felt guilty, for the short time he was with Zero he managed to forget all about his own troubles. For once in the last ten years he had smiled and it was a real genuine smile.

"So what are you so happy about?" Takuma asked cheerfully as they exited the Moon Dorm for classes on Monday evening. Kaname had been acting strangely all weekend and his friend was starting to worry even though he appeared in a good mood for once.

"It's a nice night don't you think" Kaname replied.

"It's cold and snowing, stop dodging the question" he said "I know let me guess...you met someone...okay that couldn't have happened you like Yuuki-chan so much, okay one of your enemies died in a gruesome way?" he kept asking.

"I will not even dignify that with a response" the pureblood muttered and shook his head at his best friend's antics.

He gave a small wave to Yuuki and smiled as he walked past the screaming Day Class girls which only made them scream even more.

"What was that Ichijou? I couldn't hear you" Kaname asked him.

"Really Kaname-sama...did you have to that?...I think my ears are bleeding" he complained as he yelled over the high pitched squealing and tried to cover his sensitive Vampire ears.

Kaname smirked sadistically at the blonde's pain...maybe today was going to be good for once...all through class he forgot about Council politics and worrying about people who wanted his blood or even him dead. Violet eyes and silver hair filled his mind and he would do anything possible to go back to that place.

**&&&**

Yuuki and Yori stepped forward slowly not wanting to startle the man.

He was haggard and wore an patch over his right eye "You know if I was a Vampire you'd both be dead right now..." he said sitting up tiredly.

Yuuki held Artemis between them "Who are you? What are doing here?" she asked watching him intently.

"Relax girlie I'm human as you are" he replied staring up at them boredly "Wow Kaien actually taught you good...I wouldn't trust me when I look like this".

"You know Chairman Cross?" Yori asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah I knew that bastard" he laughed as he lit up a cigarette "The names Yagari Touga you could say we used to work together heheh".

Yuuki lowered her weapon slightly upon hearing this.

"Bad idea doll" Yagari muttered and in a split second he'd had them both held against the ground with their arms behind their backs and their faces pressed into the dusty forest floor "Now I'm going to let you two go and you're going to forget everything you saw okay...URGH!" he groaned as something hit him on the back of the head and he fell into unconsciousness.

A few hours later Yagari woke up, he was groggy and for some reason he didn't believe it was from a hangover.

"So I wondered where you went" someone said as he opened his blue eye, as his vision cleared up he spotted someone he used to consider his best friend.

"So how are you feeling?" Cross asked cheerfully and poured him some tea.

"I'm homeless and all those dear to me are dead how do you think I feel... I've been living in the grounds for a year now...if I wasn't drunk your little girl scouts wouldn't have seen me" He replied rubbing his bearded face.

"Why are here Touga?" Cross questioned him, his normally cheerful face now solemn and serious "You haven't made contact in years"

He held his hand to his face, his temper rising "I wanted to try to save him...but how am I ever meant to find him, these places have restrictions and protection charms so only the the leeches I mean humans can't even see through the windows" Yagari ranted "Hunter's can buy their freedom and then they just capture them again or kill them" he growled "Hunters are like rats to them we're lower than humans to them...we treated worse than their food, can you believe that!"

"There's still a chance for peace Touga" Cross told him trying to calm him down "Now it's late so come on let's get you back to bed".

"You only say that coz you don't know what happened to the kids" he spat "Sure they killed us, it was war but to do that to the children...when I got there Masaki and Hisoka...they were already dead, there was blood everywhere...I couldn't find Zero or Ichiru hell they were only thirteen...the fucking bastard Vampires took them just like they took Kaito!" Yagari grabbed the teapot off the table and threw it at the wall angrily, it shattered spilling tea and porcelain across the floor.

"I know but you can't just give up" He argued pulling him up to his feet.

"I...fought even after the fucking war was over, why can't I rest" He yelled "You didn't even fight damn it...you don't know what the rest of us went through. Four years ago we had that damn Ichiou, we had him and the damn president told us to pull back" he threw his arms up in the air "We missed an opportunity to cut the head off the snake and in return we were massacred".

**&&&**

He may be a regular paying customer which is what he's normally looking for in a guy but Zero just didn't like this blood sucker. Most of his clients choose him because of his appearance but this guy actually got off pretending Zero was someone else.

He was violent but he would also ask Zero to slap him in the face a lot.

"Mhmmm Kaname-sama" the guy moaned deeply as he thrust inside of the hunter, they'd been going at it for the past twenty minutes... starting off on the bed and progressing over to the wall that he now had Zero pressed up against "You like that bitch?" he growled biting down on his shoulder with only his normal teeth and licked away the pooling blood.

"Like hell" Zero spat angrily, this was all part of the sick freak's fantasy as well but he paid extra and around here you always get what you paid for.

"You're lying" He whispered in his ear as he wrapped his fingers around Zero's erection.

Like he said it was all a fantasy, he gave the client what they wanted for a fee of course and they gave him a high rating that kept him in the highest pay bracket so he could pay his way to freedom quicker.

"I know what you really feel" moaned into his neck.

"No..." Zero growled glaring down at him and gasped as he came in him, he felt so cold but the fluids pumping into him were so hot. He moaned and this time he knew he wasn't acting.

He wanted to kill this Vampire most of all.

**TBC  
**


	6. Deceiving Snapdragon

**Okay so what is this a Love Square now lol...I think everyone guessed it...yes folks it was Aidou last chapter just because Kaname's such a pimp lol! that's why he bitchslap's Aidou so much.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this world except myself maybe

**Butterfly**  
Chapter 6 Deceiving Snapdragon

_I don't know what you want from me  
I try to get you to stay  
Away  
But something's pulling us together  
Like gravity  
I don't want to get you sucked  
Into my reality  
Go now, you still have the choice to leave  
There's still a possibility__..._

As Kaname stepped into the building for a second time, there were less people around seeing as it was a week day. He wanted to see Zero again even though it had less than two days since he'd met him.

As he walked in he bumped into someone "Sorry..." the young blonde man mumbled grabbing the bag he had dropped on the polished floor and the guy tried to keep his head down as Kaname walked past.

"Good evening sir..." the woman a Level C with brown hair who sat at reception asked him nervously she hadn't been on duty last time but she could sense that he was a pureblood.

"Good evening" he replied trying to remain polite even though the blind reverence annoyed him "Is Roze free?" he asked casually.

"Yes sir go straight through" she said bowing low to him.

**&**

Zero was sore and tired...the bite mark the blonde had given him still hadn't healed over so there were drops of blood still dripping down his shoulder really he couldn't be caught bleeding when he was around this many of these leeches.

He'd chosen a dress with a high collar because of this, it was a short Chinese style dress and a metallic silver in colour...he didn't like it that much but he didn't have anything else clean to wear for now.

He was laid out in the large bed with his limbs spread wide, he just wanted to sleep at this time of day but he was forced to match the damn Vampires schedule and then even on a slow night he didn't get much sleep.

Zero wasn't surprised when he saw Kuran Kaname walked through the door, he'd had a feeling he'd come back just not this soon.

"Hello Zero" he greeted him as he pulled up a chair across the other side of the room.

"So you do want to talk? How sad...if you want someone to talk to can't you just order someone to be your friend" Zero asked curiously rolling over onto his stomach to look at Kaname.

"I have friends, I'm curious about you" he answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"So little old me has caught the eye of Mister Pureblood and you want to know if I'm not just a pretty face after you had such a gooood time last time" Zero commented resting his chin on his hand "Okay you tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about me" he offered as he sat up and walked over towards him.

It was then that the strong scent of blood hit Kaname head on.

"Should you be working when you're bleeding like that?" he asked worriedly, it was weird normally he only felt this protective towards Yuuki.

"What are you worried some Vampire will take advantage of me I can keep myself from being bled to death" he growled walking over towards him and sat on Kaname's lap with his slender legs straddling the pureblood's hips and his fingers linked behind Kaname's neck.

"I can heal that if you want to" he offered leaning into Zero's shoulder.

"I'm not drinking your blood if that's what you mean" Zero growled his violet eyes narrowed in disdain.

"No nothing like that, as a pureblood it is one of my powers" he whispered undoing the top of Zero's dress and licked his way down the boy's bare shoulder. Zero gasped as Kaname's cold tongue ran over the bite mark, he accidentally rocked into him making both of them moan out loud and Kaname's arms wrapped around his waist to hold him in place.

"I don't know why but I feel drawn to you" he whispered in his ear "I don't know why, I only just met you but you remind me of someone I once knew long ago".

"Really why would I know you my family were all hunters and we moved around a lot so either you're feeling guilty about something or you're a complete psycho".

"I could get you released" Kaname offered avoiding his comment.

"Really...I've got millions of yen still to pay and I'm not going to let someone pay my way...I may do what I do but at least I still have my pride" he spat angrily and jumped off his lap.

"And it'll be your pride that keeps you here when you could be free" he yelled frustratedly, honestly what was with this guy...did he want money or not.

Suddenly Kaname found himself falling backwards in the chair being kissed furiously "Don't pretend you know anything about my situation that bastard Kurenai wouldn't let you buy out my contract even if you had the money...he isn't even the one who holds it anyway!" Zero told him angrily.

Kaname looked up quietly his garnet eyes blinking rapidly "If you're so angry why'd you kiss me then?" he asked curiously.

Zero smirked "I had to find some way to shut you up" he said seriously while he sat on Kaname's chest.

**&**

Sara was furious after receiving the phone call. Some on had rang and told her about how her fiance Kuran Kaname had been spotted going into Akasen, a brothel that traded in hunters specifically young males.

How dare he threaten her reputation like this, she knew he wasn't very willing when it came to their engagement but pureblood's rarely had a choice when it came to marriage. But to choose a man over someone as beautiful as her was an insult that she could not take lying down.

She would get to the bottom of who had dared seduce her Kaname-sama and then Kaname would come back to her with open arms.

**TBC**


End file.
